BC/DSC-305
The '''BC/DSC-305', also known as the Athena-class warship, is a class of deep space carrier built by the Tau'ri, and the most advanced series of vessels in their fleet, capable of rivaling even the most powerful alien starships. As of 2009, only one Athena-class vessel has been built; the Athena. Overview History Locations Bridge BC-305s feature several upgrades over the Daedalus class, but the bridge layout is relatively similar. The forward viewscreen is wider to allow a greater visual field. This is particularly useful during battle situations, allowing several officers to make suggestions about how to proceed without obstructing the captain's chair. Also built into the forward viewscreen is a Heads up display. A weapons officer sits to the right of the captain; a helmsman to the left. The bridge is located in the superstructure at the beginning of the ship's neck. The map display table in the back of the bridge is lit in a different color for each ship. Crew Quarters BC-305s contain a number of relative spacious crew quarters. While the location of the entirety of them are unknown, several are positioned along the hull of the ship, allowing for a view into space via window. Engineering The engineering deck has several control panels specifically rigged for Asgard operators. The engine room can accommodate a dozen personnel at any given time. Tasks from systems diagnostics to the deployment of weapons can be carried out here. Briefing Room BC-305s are designed with a briefing room, in which the captain can meet with senior officers for briefing before difficult/complex or strategic operations. The BC-305s' briefing room is a spacious room with a high ceiling, paneled in gray tones and equipped with large florescent lighting fixtures on the ceiling. It is dominated with a large black meeting table, and lined with several chairs along the sides. Behind the captain's chair is a large flat screen monitor built into the wall. As a screensaver, it displays the seal of the ship with the ship name at the top and the registry number of the ship along the bottom. Infirmary The infirmary of BC-305s are nearly identical to the one on board the Daedalus. They contain several rooms with hospital beds and likely storage rooms, stocked with all manner of medications for the crew members, as well as equipment to support the crew during injuries that would be likely to be sustained on board ship. A surgical suite is also part of the infirmary. Hangar Bay The BC-305s are able to carry twice as many F-302 fighter-interceptors as the Prometheus — eight in each of its two hangar bays, for a total of 16 and, 15 F-303s and H-8 Global Defenders. However, the Athena carry fighters only in the starboard hangar; the port hangar has been used to carry other vehicles, such as Puddle Jumpers from Starbase Atlantis. It is unclear if this is also true of the other BC-305 class vessels. Asgard shields can extend around the hangar doors in the event the flight deck is occupied while decompression procedures are scheduled to commence. An Al'kesh can barely fit into the hangar bay. Technology The 305s boast a large amount of incredibly advanced technology, most of which came from the Asgard, which helps make 305s a formidable craft, capable of rivaling the starships of most races. Sensors Shields Asgard transporters Asgard computer core Cloak Transportation rings Heads up display Engines The 305s feature multiple means of maneuverability, notably 3 engines: maneuvering thrusters, the sublight drive and the hyperdrive. Maneuvering thrusters Sublight engines Hyperdrive Armaments The 305 has a vast array of weapons, ranging from projectile to energy based. Railguns Battle complement Missiles Asgard beam weapons Known 305s *USS Athena (Active) - Lt. Colonel Alison Meyers 305